


Daddys boy

by snarry_stalker1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_stalker1/pseuds/snarry_stalker1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of love for my little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try and upload 1-2 chapters a week.

I love my boy.  
Really I do.  
If people knew what I thought about him, what I picture doing?  
But that is how I love him.  
He is so pretty, with his big green eyes and pouty full lips, and his full bouncy arse that I want to taste and feel.  
He Is only 5 and already so sexy I can't wait to see what he will look like when he grows up.  
This is the story about how I fell in love with my boy in a completely different way.


	2. Joyful mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My treasure was born

Lisa.  
That was her name.  
I wasn't in love I was just bored and wanted sex and she was available.  
She was quite pretty, green eyes, big breasts and a nice arse.  
She was only supposed to be a one night stand but she had to go and get pregnant didn't she.  
Now it wouldnt have been so bad if I didn't come from a rich family that was in the papers quite a bit, and because of that we had to get married. No more one night stands, no more fun.  
But everything was going to get better.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
8months and 2 weeks later she died.  
There were complication during the pregnancy and she didn't make it.  
I was busy think of ways to put the kid up for adoption without people noticing.  
That is until I saw him.  
My beautiful baby boy.  
I fell in love instantly, of course at that time it was purely platonic.  
He was the cutest baby I had ever seen and he was mine.  
It looks like Lisa finally did something right, she gave me Liam.  
I vowed then and there to love and treasure him forever.  
I didn't realise that, that love would change to something completely different.  
And that I wouldn't regret any of it.


	3. 2 years, 6 months and 23 days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So pretty.

I has been 2 years, 6 months and 23 days since my little Liam was born.  
And I can't take it.  
I no longer love him the same, I don't look at him the same way.  
He is just so damn pretty.  
He is also at that stage where he seems to be allergic to wearing clothing. So day in day out I have a beautiful naked little boy running around and I can't touch him the way I want to.  
The way I need to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first time I touched him was when I was giving him a bath.   
He was splashing about in the bubbles and bent over to put his face in them to make a beard. Would have been cute at any other time, but now? His tiny, pink, untouched hole was in front of me.   
I couldn't help myself.  
I gently stroked the pad of my finger over it.  
I was so hard it was hurting.  
Liam turnt around giggling "Daddy touched my bum hole!" I nearly had a heart attack thinking that I had scared him.  
"It tickled" was all he said before splashing water at me, it was a good distraction, trying to shield myself from his attacks.  
The last thought I had before falling asleep was next time, next time I will touch for longer because he will be asleep.


	4. Sleeping

Liam sleeps like the dead, he won't wake up until he wants to. You could pick him up and he still won't stir.  
It's perfect for what I want to do.  
As I walk into his room im so glad it's summer, because he doesnt sleep in anything and the first view I get is of that perfect arse all milky white and perfect.  
Because this is the first time I'll be able to touch him I want to see everything, so I turn on his bedroom light and walk over.  
I drop to my knees at the end of the bed and just stare.  
My heart is beating so fast.  
I can't believe this is going to happen.  
I reach out and spread his cheeks.  
Fucking perfection is what greets me.  
His hole is tiny and pink and untouched.  
It looks so tasty, so I'm going to try it.  
I lean in and slowly swipe my tongue across his hole and as soon as the taste hit me I couldn't stop.  
It's like I'm a starving man and my little boy is a feast of my favourite foods.  
I start doing teasing little flicks across the wrinkled flesh wanting to see if Liam will make any sound.  
And there it is.  
Just as I lick over his hole there's a little moan.  
I freeze and stare at him.  
I have never been more turned on in my whole life.   
I don't hold back.  
I start rimming him like my life is dependant on it.  
I lose myself in it and must have been doing it for half an hour when suddenly my tongue slips in. As soon as that happens and the full taste of my little boy hits me I can't help it. I end up having the best orgasm of my life.  
I collapse onto the floor to try and catch my breath.  
That's when the guilt kicks in.  
Im a fucking terrible father.  
I clean him up as gently as possible and tuck him into bed.  
"Im so sorry baby boy." See I'm not saying sorry for what I did. Im saying sorry for what im going to do.  
Im a fucking terrible father.  
And I'm not going to stop.


	5. Not a new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter

I am very sorry to get peoples hopes up but i just wanted to let people know that instead of doing one chapter at a time i am busy writing all of them, so that i can complete the story with no more delays regarding chapters.   
Hope to get them out soon, only 4 more to write.  
Thank you!!!!!!!!


End file.
